


I want to be your first (priority, not your option)

by Kleine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на кинк-фест: "Дружеский секс без обязательств. Односторонняя почти неосознаваемая влюбленность со стороны Мидоримы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be your first (priority, not your option)

\- Давай быстро, - сквозь зубы цедит Мидорима, - родители через десять минут вернутся.

Пальцами левой ноги Такао торопливо нашаривает под кроватью позорно дезертировавший носок, одновременно сражаясь с вывернувшимися рукавами рубашки.

\- Ну скорее же, - то и дело поторапливает Мидорима. Он раздражен и, по обыкновению, не находит нужным этого скрывать, однако считает необходимым завернуться в изрядно измятое покрывало, кучей сваленного у разворошенной постели. Хотя с какой стати — после того, как Такао неоднократно видел его без одежды, бонус за притворную скромность едва ли будет засчитан. - Где мои чертовы очки?

Такао ухмыляется, не сразу попадая ногой в штанину. Услышать ругательство от Мидоримы можно лишь при исключительных обстоятельствах.

\- Долго еще? - недовольно бурчит тот, зябко поеживаясь от сквозняка. В ванной шумит вода, в кухне щелкает выключатель закипевшего чайника. Не застегнутый на все пуговицы, с растрепавшимися волосами и без кажущегося еще одной частью тела талисмана в перебинтованных пальцах, Мидорима вовсе не выглядит угрожающим и несокрушимым. Такао исподволь разглядывает широкие плечи, солидный пресс и явственно проступающие под кожей дуги ребер.

\- Все, вали уже, - рявкает гостеприимный хозяин, нервно сворачивая в узел полотенце.

\- Но шнурки...

\- Снаружи завяжешь. 

\- Я в темпе в туа...

\- Нет. Мне еще проветривать. Везде пахнет тобой, - сунув в руки Такао школьную сумку и гакуран, Мидорима наконец выталкивает его на лестничный пролет и захлопывает дверь. - И мной, - совсем тихо добавляет он, поправляя очки.

\--

"Сегодня Ваша тревожность может выйти из-под контроля, и Вы сами убедитесь, насколько это глупо. Вы можете даже заподозрить в чем-то ребенка или задуматься о том, что думает о Вас какое-нибудь животное. Нужно поскорее с этим покончить!"

\- Шин-ча-а-ан! - вопит Такао, хлопая Мидориму по спине с такой силой, что очки едва не слетают. Мидорима подхватывает их за дужку и водружает обратно.

\- Совсем необязательно так орать, ты видишь меня каждый день.

\- Но сегодня же я не такой, как вчера!

Взгляд, которым удостаивает его Мидорима, отдает сочувствием к детям с задержкой в развитии. Такао, впрочем, нисколько не тушуется.

\- Что там по плану у раков? Не выходить на улицу без шахтерской каски с фонариком?

\- Смешно, - подобным тоном впору резать металл.

\- Успел вчера сходить в душ? - как ни в чем не бывало интересуется Такао, разворачивая бенто. Более внимательный собеседник наверняка бы отметил легкий румянец на обычно бледных щеках.

\- Не твое дело.

\- Ко мне сегодня нельзя, предки весь день дома. А вот завтра...

Мидорима возмущенно хмыкает.

\- Ты думаешь, мне больше нечем заняться после школы?

\- Да ладно! И чем же Шин-чан занят?

\- Хм.

\- Я приготовлю сируко, обещаю!

\- Хм.

\- И отвезу тебя домой после. Мне же незачем торопиться, так что за дверь не выставлю, - Такао осекается, заметив выражение лица Мидоримы, но тот резко отворачивается.

\- Нет.

\- Но Шин-чан!

\- Я все сказал, - обрывает Мидорима и, рывком поднявшись, уходит, передернув плечами. Нет никакой нужды доверять гороскопам, вот уж действительно.

\--

Воздух в школьной душевой жаркий и влажный, из раздевалки доносится ровный гул голосов, изредка перемежаемый восторженными выкриками и взрывами хохота. Теплая вода в душе уже заканчивается, когда Мидорима понимает, что немного опоздал, задержавшись в зале. Сам виноват - следовало заранее распустить бинты.

\- Шин-чан еще сердится? - чересчур жизнерадостно спрашивает Такао. Мидорима молчит, ощущая, как растворяется недавняя злость, и мысленно сопротивляясь этому. - Я больше не буду.

\- Что за детские извинения? - фыркает Мидорима и тут же чувствует постороннее присутствие в душевой кабинке.

\- Да ладно, - бормочет Такао, отплевываясь и торопливо шаря жадными ладонями по чужому телу. Без очков его лицо сливается в светлое пятно, капли воды ничуть не способствуют улучшению фокуса. - У тебя точно ресницы не накладные?

\- Что за чушь, - шипит Мидорима, когда чужая твердая ладонь уверенно проходится вниз по его животу. - Что, позволь спросить, ты делаешь?

\- Ты погромче говори, еще не вся команда здесь собралась, - дерзко отвечает Такао и кусает его предплечье. Мидорима моментально успокаивается.

\- ...

\- Я быстро, сам знаешь.

Мидорима глубоко вздыхает.

\- Хорошо. Продолжай.

\--

\- Шин-чан никогда не трогает меня ртом, - заявляет раскинувшийся на полу Такао. Его кровать слишком узкая для двоих, поэтому сейчас она предоставлена в распоряжение Мидоримы, который с трудом восстанавливает дыхание после ошеломительного оргазма.

\- Где мои очки?

\- Зачем они тебе? - цепкие пальцы тянут Мидориму за локоть. Шальная улыбка Такао явно не предвещает ничего хорошего, но он этого все равно не увидит. - Давай по-честному, Шин-чан. Я уже сколько раз...

\- Не припомню, чтобы я тебя об этом просил, - справедливости ради отмечает Мидорима, но, вопреки собственным словам, сползает на пол. - Я не совсем знаком с... хм... последовательностью действий.

\- Я буду твоим штурманом, - обещает Такао. - Поцелуй меня! Да не... ох.

\- Что не так? - стекла очков сердито бликуют. И когда только успел?

\- Ничего. Я молчу.

\--

"Сегодня Вам необходимо любыми способами избегать напряженных ситуаций и разговоров на деликатные темы, поскольку Вы постоянно будете говорить, не думая. Хотя есть ситуации, когда это будет весьма кстати - например..." - костлявые локти с размаху впиваются в спину.

\- Шин-чан! Чудовище!

\- Такао!

"Львов Вселенная сегодня одарит сильнейшим приливом энергии..."

\- Я все пропустил!

\- Вот так трагедия, - обиженно бубнит Такао, норовящий вскарабкаться на его плечи — подальше от крошечной пушистой гусеницы нежно-салатового оттенка.

\- Я смотрю, ты недооцениваешь серьезность ситуации, - чопорно поджимает губы Мидорима, сбрасывая его с себя.

\- Как можно быть таким занудой? Ты же только и делаешь, что слушаешь гороскопы! Чувак, тебе семнадцать лет, а ведешь себя как суеверная старуха! Это стремно!

\- Ну-ка, с этого места поподробнее.

От незыблемого, безучастного спокойствия и ледяного тона огненная волна ярости накатывает, накрывая с головой, срывая фильтр между языком и мыслями, и Такао несет:

\- Тебя вообще хоть что-то еще волнует? Ну ты и бревно! Что по жизни, что в посте... ой.

\- Вот как.

Такао переводит дух и открывает было рот, чтобы продолжить исполненный праведного негодования монолог, но осекается.

\- В таком случае, не смею тебя задерживать, Такао-кун. Счастливо оставаться.

\- Я не... Шин-чан! - резко развернувшись, Мидорима уходит, не оглядываясь.

\--

Каскад ледяного презрения, обрушившийся на Такао на следующий день не идет ни в какое сравнение с массовой эпидемией жалости, которую он вынужден наблюдать. От желающих подставить дружеское плечо и прочих сочувствующих нет отбоя - ему и в голову не приходило, что их дружба - или как характеризуются их взаимоотношения - с Мидоримой является объектом всеобщего пристального внимания. Он как раз пересекает холл, когда слышит звонкий голос:

\- Эй, Такао! Передай Мидориме, что дуриан уже практически у меня в кармане! - смеется Мияджи.

\- Нечего говорить этому выскочке. В следующий раз не посмотрю, что он мелкий, а отделаю как следует, - бурчит мрачный как туча Кимура. - А ты, за то, что пропустил, останешься убирать зал. Пойдем, Киёши.

Стоит Такао показаться в дверях класса, как присутствующие одноклассники из клуба принимаются наперебой жаловаться:

\- Семпай чуть не угробил нас на утренней тренировке из-за Мидоримы!

\- Ты не в курсе, его что, жаба укусила?

\- Сделай что-нибудь, Такао-кун!

Если бы он сам знал, что.

\--

Мидорима вновь впадает в эмоциональную кататонию и превращается в отморозка. Кажется невероятным, что он позволил себе такой неслыханный всплеск страстей. Проходит неделя взаимного отчуждения, показавшаяся Такао длиннее года. От отчаяния он решается на нечестный прием и тусклым туманным вечером, сгорая от смущения, отправляет смс на знакомый наизусть номер, долго выбирая между стандартным смайликом и скобочкой, обозначающей улыбку.

"Привет! (^_^") - не дождавшись ответа, отправляет следующее:  
"Ты где?" - ответ приходит через считанные секунды.

"В закусочной".

"С кем?"

"С Кисе".

"Что делаете?"

"Едим".

"Что?"

"Еду".

"Неожиданно!(^_^;")

Мидорима предсказуемо игнорирует его до конца вечера - удивительно уже то, что вообще ответил. Немного же времени он провел в огорчении. Из глубины души, внезапно всколыхнувшись и заслонив собой уязвленную гордость, поднимается жгучая ревность. В конце концов, с какой стати Такао должен унижаться. И кто он такой, чтобы претендовать на безраздельное внимание блистательного снайпера Поколения Чудес. Окончательно рассердившись, Такао выключает телефон и долго ворочается, наблюдая за косыми отблесками фар проезжающих мимо машин.

\--

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Мидорима приходит в школу один, ест в одиночестве и первым уходит после тренировок. Даже странно, что рядом с ним мог околачиваться кто-то вроде Такао - язык без костей и пропасть идей, сулящих неприятности.

\- Наконец-то ты нормальный, - с видимым облегчением говорит кто-то из одноклассников. Такао отрывает взгляд от знакомых до мелочей фигуры в дальнем конце столовой, по-прежнему недоумевая, как в их возрасте можно сидеть настолько ровно, не растекаясь по столешнице, не забрасывая ноги на соседний стул, никогда не разливая соус. - Мы два года не могли допереть, зачем ты крутишься рядом с Железякой. У кого теперь списываешь алгебру, м? Колись!

Такао отшучивается, язвительно и зло, засовывает руки в карманы едва не по локоть, чтобы никто не заметил, с какой силой он сжимает кулаки, а когда вновь оборачивается, Мидоримы уже нет.

\--

\- Казунари, - громким голосом зовет мать, - к тебе пришли!

\- Мне наплевать, что ты обо мне думаешь, - с порога заявляет Мидорима. Такао успевает окинуть быстрым взглядом его безукоризненно выглаженную форму, аккуратную прическу, строгое, слегка осунувшееся лицо и темные круги, которые не скрывают даже проклятые, вечно мешающие им целоваться очки. Хотя теперь-то с какой стати ему раздражаться по поводу очков? - И просить прощения я не собираюсь, - в следующий момент затылок Такао с глухим стуком встречает стену и боль от удара переплетается с болью от укуса острых зубов, которые не слишком нежно цепляют нижнюю губу Такао, а потом язык Мидоримы скользит в его рот - и все наконец-то становится как надо.

\- Что упало? У вас все в порядке? - зовет из гостиной Такао-сан, не подозревающая, в какого рода деятельность вовлечен ее сын и "этот воспитанный, интеллигентный мальчик" из его школы.

\- Да, мам! - хрипло отзывается Такао, едва живой от недостатка кислорода и бурлящего в крови восторга.

\- Не ешьте сладкого, скоро ужин!

\- Понял? - уточняет Такао, тяжело дыша и до боли оттягивая волосы на затылке Мидоримы, желая нарушить вытряхнуть его из кокона идеальной опрятности, укусить, ударить, поцеловать - что угодно.

Мидорима смотрит на него сверху-вниз, слегка прищурившись, словно объективно оценивая, стоит ли этот конкретный индивидуум потраченных на него нечеловеческих усилий.

\- Ты мнешь мою одежду, - сухо произносит он.

\- Прости, - лепечет сбитый с толку Такао.

\- Я не сказал, что это плохо.

\- Ты никогда не говоришь, что я делаю не так!

\- Потому что нормальные люди не нуждаются в том, чтобы им сто раз повторяли очевидные вещи, - округляет глаза Мидорима.

\- Сноб!

\- Придурок.

За ужином Такао скалится как сумасшедший, то и дело трогая языком крохотную ранку с внутренней стороны губы. Мидорима ведет чинную беседу с его родителями, кивая с должной степенью почтения и односложно отвечая на вопросы. Иногда, совсем редко их палочки с тихим треском сталкиваются над общим блюдом, а колени трутся друг о друга под низким столиком. Подняв глаза от тарелки, Такао готов поклясться, что видел, как Мидорима ухмыляется.

\--

"Неожиданное происшествие в первой половине дня поможет Вам узнать кое-что интересное о человеке, с которым Вы очень близко знакомы. Запаситесь заранее носовыми платками, потому что...''

\- ...Потому что ты ночуешь у меня и мы будем смотреть сопливую мелодраму про жен якудза.

Мидорима тянется поправить съехавшие очки, но Такао опережает его и вталкивает их вверх по переносице.

\- Спасибо. Это не совсем мелодрама, если быть точным.

Такао закатывает глаза. До конца учебного дня остается еще четыре часа, в течение которых он успевает схлопотать несколько замечаний и знатный нагоняй от капитана, за что покидает зал последним. Когда он вываливается из душа, Мидорима ждет его, сидя на высокой лавке посреди раздевалки. Вокруг витает неистребимый аромат пота и сдохших носков, и посреди этого привычного до мелочей антуража Мидорима внезапно кажется чужим и незнакомым - быть может, дело в ракурсе.

\- Волнуешься? - спрашивает Такао, нахально, с вызовом глядя на него в кои-то веки сверху-вниз. Некстати развязавшееся полотенце мигом лишает его задорной бравады.

\- Нет. Я просто не совсем четко представляю, что и как делать.

От одной мысли о настоящем, полноценном сексе, который они так давно и тщательно планировали, оперируя десятками кодовых слов и фраз, не провоцирующих жар смущения, от которого горят уши и потеют ладони; мысли о том, что Мидорима может и должен сделать с ним - и наоборот, у Такао слегка сводит внутренности, как если бы что-то шероховатое и увесистое внезапно оторвалось и с невероятной скоростью рухнуло вниз. Это и странно, и страшно, и просто здорово, но Мидорима, очевидно, ничем подобным не заморачивается. Последние шаги до порога собственной квартиры Такао преодолевает будто во сне, ноги тяжелеют и предпринимают попытку ослушаться, а в ушах нарастает ультразвуковой писк.

\- Если не хочешь, ничего не будет, - заявляет Мидорима, когда захлопывается входная дверь. Из-за плотно задернутых штор в гостиной прохладно и сумрачно. Мидорима не делает попытки наброситься на него прямо в прихожей, но и держать за руку тоже явно не собирается. Язык Такао высох и, превратившись в наждак, прилепился к нёбу.

\- Я хочу пить, - наконец выдавливает он и шаркает в кухню, грохочет дверцами навесных шкафчиков, заглядывает в холодильник. Все это походит на желание оттянуть время перед казнью. Мидорима терпеливо ждет в прихожей, даже не посчитав нужным снять обувь. Будто ожидая сигнала о ложной тревоге, после которого можно отступить и снова затаиться. Такао пугается одной гипотетической возможности этой новой отстраненности.

\- Проходи, - бурчит он. - Я сгоняю в душ, и мы...

\- Ты был в душе десять минут назад.

Такао судорожно сглатывает, а потом, будто решившись, делает шаг вперед и, цепляясь руками за чужую школьную форму, тянет Мидориму к себе, все ниже и ближе, а потом тащит за собой, удерживая за галстук, прямо в недра своей комнаты, запирая за собой дверь, словно отрезая пути к отступлению.

\- Что интересного ты узнал обо мне в первой половине дня? - бросает он, просто, чтобы прервать повисшую тишину и неловкий, интимный шорох одежды.

Несколько секунд Мидорима смотрит на него, не мигая, после чего вспоминает утренний гороскоп и дергает плечом.

\- Я много чего о тебе не знаю.

\- Это хорошо или плохо?

\- Это нормально? - прохладная рука ложится на спину чуть ниже лопаток, но Такао все равно вздрагивает и роняет носок - в какой момент носки принялись играть в его жизни столь основательную роль? - Представь, что это эксперимент.

\- Звучит не очень-то обнадеживающе.

\- Делай то же, что и всегда, а я...

\- Если то же, что и всегда, то я уже должен стоять на коленях.

Мидорима хмыкает.

\- Ауч, - говорит он к изумлению Такао, - я уязвлен, - и первым опускается на пол. От того, как он поправляет очки и облизывает губы, Такао невольно начинает заводиться. - У тебя не стоит, - ну вот, всё.

\- Я, наверное, пойду, - неуверенно бормочет Такао, не зная, куда деть руки, себя и все происходящее.

\- Куда? Ты дома.

\- Ну, поем...

Шумный вздох сопровождается рядом прикосновений ко внутренней поверхности бедер и под коленками.

\- Это не отменяет того факта, что у тебя есть член, Такао. Возьми себя в руки.

\- Давай лучше ты, - лишь выпалив очередную глупость, он успевает ее осознать. Выражение лица Мидоримы неудержимо походит на усмешку - хотя в полутьме нельзя ручаться наверняка.

\- Очень странно, - бубнит Такао, когда скользкие благодаря крему его матери (школьники, покупающие презервативы, невольно привлекают внимание, но школьники, покупающие анальный лубрикант - нет, это слишком большая ответственность - мысль об этом, зациклившись, отправляется к перенесенному в нежном возрасте стрессу от открытия, что дети берутся вовсе не от поцелуев) пальцы Мидоримы проникают в его тело и осторожно двигаются внутри. - Не больно, но приятного пока тоже мало. А ты снял бинты?

\- Самое время об этом спросить, - фыркает Мидорима и осторожно дует на подрагивающий член Такао, проводит по нему языком и сердито отбрасывает очки, без которых его лицо почему-то кажется незавершенным.

\- Давай? - предлагает Такао. Не сказать, чтобы он терял голову от удовольствия, но от пальцев ног расползается характерное покалывание, и выло бы неплохо поймать этот драйв.

\- Я вхожу, - не слишком уверенно шепчет Мидорима, и мягко поддерживающая ногу Такао ладонь неожиданно напрягается в стальной хватке. Глубокий вздох очень похож на стон, пусть даже это совсем не то, что они оба себе представляли. Мидорима никак не может подстроить движение руки вдоль члена Такао с движением собственных бедер, но его выдержки хватает ненадолго. - Прости, - сдавленным голосом говорит он, наваливается всем весом, плавно изгибается, от чего позвоночник самого Такао пронзает дрожь, а потом с силой сжимает зубы на месте, где шея переходит в плечо, от чего тот едва не лишается сознания - от боли и мощного выброса адреналина, и уже не останавливается до самого гортанного всхлипа, и крепко зажмуривается.

Пока Мидорима сорвано дышит, уткнувшись в его плечо, Такао возмущенно пинает его в бок.

\- Эй, - говорит он, - а я?

Скользкая ладонь обхватывает его член, двигается немного медленней, чем нравится Такао, но когда он бесшумно кончает, жаловаться особо не приходится. А потом они молча дышат друг другом, пока мир за преградой сомкнутых век возрождается из руин.

\- Есть, над чем поработать, - глубокомысленно изрекает Мидорима и тянется нащупать очки.

\- Угу, можешь трогать меня побольше. И побыстрее, - делится переживаниями Такао и почему-то заливается краской до корней волос. К чему теперь-то смущаться, если все уже было?

\- Я первый в душ. У меня руки грязные.

\- Эй, а где же поцеловать? А на руках отнести? А где ванная с лепестками роз? Так и знал, что тебе одного только и надо, - притворно пускает слезу Такао.

\- Знаешь, какой у меня талисман дня сегодня? - как ни в чем не бывало начинает Мидорима. Такао завороженно мотает головой. - Бейсбольная бита. И сейчас я за ней схожу.

Глаза Такао едва не преодолевают пределы физиологических возможностей.

\- Мм, фетиш! Хотя нет, постойте, это кинк!

\- Ну, я пошел.

Такао откидывается на кровать и через мгновение сворачивается клубком, подтягивает на себя сбитое одеяло. В конце концов, у Шин-чана есть чувство юмора.


End file.
